What You Need to Know
Every character knows these things. The World The Modern Civilization Think Mesopotamian civilization. Buildings are made of mud bricks, awnings are everywhere to offer protection from the harsh sky. Metal is extremely hard to come buy, instead bone, stone, and shell are used. The most powerful nobles live in their cities, but most of them roam the land as Itinerate Nobles, visiting the many small villages under their control. Mighty Nagath warriors, skilled and focused on battling enemies born from the Elemental Void, roam the expansive desert. The middle class is a class of traders and merchants, below them are the craftsman who make the goods. Lowest on the social order are those who work on boats or other tasks that involve the sea. Physical Geography Tonis is an island that moves in circles around a central continent, Kazael. A small sea, the Chroma Strait, seperates the two. All of Tonis is arid, in some places flat-out desert like. There are only three sides to the island of Tonis, the fourth side fades off into the Elemental Void. The Elemental Void is an infinite, chaotic expanse of energy that surrounds the world. Political Geography There are several kingdoms composed of several cities on Tonis, as well as a whole slew of city states. For the most part, the various nations are on begrudged but peaceful terms with one another. There is still a great deal of animosity from the Era of Spears, the 300-year previous era that involved a great many wars. Many of the short lived races, such as humans, have moved on. For some however, such as Eladrin and Dwarves, there are those who fought in the war who still live. When travelers take refuge in any sort of settlement, be it the tiniest village or the greatest city, they are expected to make an offering to the leader or ruler in exchange for the shelter and access to food and water (which must also be paid for). Relics of a Ancient Civilization Millenia ago a great civilization covered Tonis. A war ravaged the land until everything was brought to a crashing end by a group of powerful, evil warriors who destroyed the World Seal and opened the world up to the destruction and influence of the Elemental Void. Many ancient ruins still cover the land, but those easily accessed have been scoured free of any valuable relics. A World of Heroes Since time immemorial, heroes have risen up from the masses to protect, save, and serve. Most are local heroes whose deeds affect perhaps only a small city state. Some were great explorers, shedding light on the workings of the world. Others were warriors who have ascended to demi-god hood, founded cities, or lead great armies. Their legends and stories are well known, and a common connecting point for people from all over Tonis. The Elemental Void Infinite, timeless, and malevolent, the Elemental Void has brought the world low. Once held seperate from the world by the World Seal, the destruction of that artifact unleashed the elements upon the land. Creatures spawned from the void roam the land, those who take humanoid form are known as Tempeter, those who take other forms are Elekin. There are also many creatures native to the world who have succumbed to the taint of the Void and have been forever changed by it. Mutation and Amperis Amperis is a great, magical plague that ravaged the land in your lifetime. Brought on by cultic worship of elemental powers, the plague consumes the flesh of its still living victims. There are cures for Amperis, but they are so expensive and the ingredients are so hard to procure that there may as well not be. Those who often travel inland, most of who are Nagath warriors, suffer from elemental mutations. Although Nagath prides themselves on purity of spirit, few can truly cleanse themselves. Nearly all mutations are curses: burns that will not heal, incurable hypothermia, unquenchable thirst, scaled skin. There are stories of Nagath warriors who can cure themselves of mutations through spiritual purity, but only legends of those who can control the elements well enough to turn their curses into gifts. Category:Bleak